bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Azurai Signore Supremo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810337 |no = 8200 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Il demone di Baldemar, Sciagura dei Deva, l’Immortale dell’est: questi sono solo alcuni dei molti altri nomi del leggendario Signore Morokai. Da tempo immemore, i signori Morokai sono stati in costante guerra fra di loro nella lotta per la supremazia. I Deva, approfittando dei disaccordi interni dei nemici, riuscirono a espandere i loro confini nel corso dei secoli. Azurai, nato, cresciuto e istruito alla guerra, era un gigante d’uomo e un comandante senza eguali. La sua ascesa al potere cambiò in modo drammatico il corso della guerra. I Deva non avevano mai incontrato un nemico come Azurai. Nell'arco di quasi due decenni, Azurai divenne il primo signore in grado di unificare quasi tutti i clan sotto la sua bandiera, rimpossessandosi della maggior parte delle terre che erano state sottratte ai Morokai. La sua vittoria decisiva contro la gigantesca 313esima spedizione dei Deva consolidò ulteriormente il suo potere su Baldemar. Malgrado il suo trionfo contro i Deva, il nome di Azurai cominciò a incutere paura nei cuori sia dei Deva che dei Morokai. Nella sua inarrestabile ricerca del potere, Azurai si costruì un dominio fondato sul terrore. Non mostrava nessuna pietà verso chi osava intralciare il suo cammino, e nessun mezzo era troppo estremo se serviva ad avvicinarsi al potere assoluto. |summon = Libertà? Uguaglianza? Amore... pace? Risparmiami sogni e delusioni... Solo chi possiede il vero potere farà la storia. |fusion = Eccoti qua davanti a me... Che mi offri questa sciocchezza dalle tue mani. Stai tentando di insultarmi, verme? |evolution = |hp_base = 5044 |atk_base = 1954 |def_base = 1719 |rec_base = 1600 |hp_lord = 7206 |atk_lord = 2792 |def_lord = 2456 |rec_lord = 2286 |hp_anima = 8098 |rec_anima = 2048 |atk_breaker = 3030 |def_breaker = 2218 |def_guardian = 2694 |atk_guardian = 2552 |hp_oracle = 7146 |rec_oracle = 2643 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 36 |ls = Editto Draconiano |lsdescription = +35% a tutti i parametri; aumenta di molto danno critico e ATT BB; riduce i danni del 5% |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 160% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Forza del Drago |bbdescription = Potente combo di 8 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta di molto ATT, DIF, REC e frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni; aumenta ATT e DIF in base ai PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 140% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 15% boost to Atk, Def relative to HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 8 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Drago Crescente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 10 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); grande aumento di ATT, DIF, REC e frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni; grande aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni; aumenta i danni critici per 3 turni |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 400% additional multiplier total, 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 200% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |ccsbbt = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 300~700 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Cataclisma Infernale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 15 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); recupera al 100% i danni subiti; massiccio aumento ATT BB per 1 turno; notevole aumento dei PS massimi |ubbnote = +20% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 2000% additional multiplier total, 800% boost to BB Atk, 30% boost to max HP (recovery when damage taken effect lasts for 3 turns) |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~3000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Volontà Indomita |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20% |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * a sè * * |bb10 =* * * * * a sè * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 810338 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 750122 |evomats6 = 10132 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1500000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare=2 |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Azurai 7 }}